


Sugar, Ahh Honey, Honey

by UnholyDarkness



Series: Can you Keep me Close [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dean sings because he’s finally happy, M/M, Poor Sam Winchester, Resolution, Sequel, The smut y’all’ve been waiting for, They switch because I couldn’t decide what I wanted, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, part of a series, they both subtly fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: The conflict is finally resolved. Dean and Cas immediately get down to business and Sam gets what he deserves for his bad advise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Can you Keep me Close [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sugar, Ahh Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know if they should be harsh to Sam or not. I didn’t know who should be top or bottom. So I did both. Enjoy! Let me know what you think, if you would like. 
> 
> Song Inspired Title- “Sugar, Sugar - the Archies”
> 
> First fic - “So Cold - Ben Cocks, Nikisha Reyes-Plie”
> 
> Series - “Someone to Stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic”

Dean surged forward, pushing Castiel back on the pillows and kissed him. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Dean grunted as he situated himself on Castiel’s lap. “So damn long.”

“Me too.” Castiel’s hands gripped Dean’s hips, fingers digging into the mans jeans. 

Dean sat up and took off his shirt, grinning when Castiel’s jaw dropped and a heavy breath left his lips. Dean rested his hands on Castiel’s chest, feeling his breath. Castiel was already hard, Dean could feel it. There was a moment of silence, then, Castiel surged up and flipped them over, settling between Dean’s thighs. They kissed like it was the last time they would ever do it. Savoring every second of each other’s tastes. 

Castiel pulled back, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“I can show you. What have you wanted to do?”

“Anything” Castiel gasped as Dean rolled his hips up, “Everything.”

“How ‘bout I pay you back for all those times you went down on me? I can show you how good it feels.” Dean looked so vulnerable in that moment, making Castiel pull back even more.

“No, you don’t have to do that.” Castiel started to slide down, “I can do that for you.”

“Cas, man, hey,” Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek, pulling him back up. “No, not that. Not anymore. I wanna love you, Cas. All of you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Look, all of that - everything that got us to this point - wasn’t me loving you as much as I could. It was me afraid to push too far and lose this. I want to do everything with you. Anything you want.” Dean sat up and lifted Castiel’s shirt, tossing it to the side as he drank in Castiel’s body.

“Ok, then. Dean, would you please, “go down on me?” He gasped and tilted his head to the side as Dean began lightly kissing his neck. “That feels nice.” He whispered, fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders.

Dean grinned against Castiel’s sweaty skin, making his way down until he was level with his angel’s straining erection. He looked up as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, watching in awe as Castiel gave a full body shudder at the feeling. Dean wasted no time, pulling down the boxers just enough for the angel’s cock to pop out. Dean licked his lips, taking the heated flesh into his mouth. He closed his eyes as Castiel’s nails scratched through his hair, the lights in the room flickering behind his closed eye lids. 

“Dean, you- you’re amazing.” Castiel dug his heals into the bed, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into the warm, slick heat. He nearly chocked on his own saliva, eyes rolling back as Dean licked him from the base to the head, rolling his tongue against the tip. “Yes, yes, yes, yes-“

Castiel stopped breathing, eyes aching from how hard they were rolling. He surged up, curling around Dean’s head as he finally, finally, came, the glass from the lights not concerning him as they shattered around the room, riding the best high known to man. 

After a moment, Castiel pulled Dean’s head up, kissing him, chasing the taste of himself. He pulled back, looking into Dean’s eyes. His chest felt full. Full of love, of bliss. Full of overwhelming desire to lose himself entirely in the man panting in his lap. 

“I love you,” Castiel said, voice rough, “I love you, I love you-“

“Hey,” Dean laughed, still out of breath, “Calm down, there’s more where that came from.” 

“Yes,” Castiel laid back down, pulling Dean with him. His hands pulled at Dean’s pants, “yes, take these off.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hands and pulled them away as he got off the bed. He made quick work of taking his jeans off, then his socks and shoes. He turned around, moaning as he caught Castiel watching him, playing with himself through the opening in his own pants.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Dean said as he climbed back onto the bed, straddling Castiel once more. “Do you want these off?”

“No time,” Castiel sat up and kissed Dean again, fingers angelically slicking as they trailed down Dean’s back and towards his ass. “Please, Dean. Let me inside?”

“Fuck, yeah, Cas. Anything you want.” Dean sighed and rested his forehead against Castiel’s as a finger eased it’s way inside him. “Careful, it’s been a while.” 

“I got you, Dean,” Castiel said, pumping his finger as gently as his libido would let him, “Been wanting to do this for so long. Thought about how good you would feel, how good I could make you feel...” 

Dean jerked up with a surprised shout as a bolt of pleasure shot through him, making his toes curl.

“I bet you didn’t know I could do that,” Castiel sent another bolt through Dean, pressing their wet cheeks together as Dean clung to him. He whispered in Dean’s ear, “I told you I could make you feel good.”

Dean’s thighs shook, tightening around Castiel as another finger was pushed in, “S-son of a bitch...”

“How good do you think it would feel with this inside you?” Castiel said as he rolled his hips up, grinding his cock into Dean’s. “Do you want it? Do you want me?”

“Ye- Ah!” Dean shouted and shuttered from head to toe as another bolt ran though his body.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” Castiel said as he tried to sound composed. His cheeks were warm, hell, his whole body was warm. He didn’t know what kind of lovers Dean had in the past or how they talked to him, if they talked at all, but he would be damned if anyone made Dean feel the way he was right now. He didn’t care that it was embarrassing to say these things, if he was afraid he would say something wrong. He just wanted Dean to feel how much he loved him.

“Come on, Cas. I’m ready, please, shit, I’m ready.” 

Dean grabbed his arms and pushed him back down to the bed, holding his hands above his head, fingers digging into his wrists. He reached back, guiding Castiel inside, breath choppy as he pushed his hips down. Castiel’s rough jeans dampened from Dean’s sweaty thighs as they finally met. They both groaned and Castiel tried to break from Dean’s grip so he could grab his hips, but Dean held him in place.

Castiel was whispering, “Yes, yes, yes...” Under his breath as Dean moved in his lap. 

What was left of the lights in their room began flickering again as Dean moved faster, the bed frame hanging on for dear life. The light in the bathroom exploded and Castiel couldn’t fucking take it anymore. He broke out of Dean’s grip and grabbed his hips. He pushed his heels into the bed and thrusted up, causing Dean to let out soft, involuntary grunts with each push up. Castiel noticed Dean falling forward, hanging on to him and breathing those sweet grunts directly into his ear but he couldn’t stop. It only spurred him on. 

It took only a few more thrusts and a well placed bolt of pleasure for Dean to cum, thighs tightening and nails digging. Dean squeezed down around Castiel, feeling his precious angel follow him into bliss a few moments later. They laid there, blanketed in darkness as the rest of the lights in the room finally gave up and joined their fallen brethren - and by the sounds of it, the rest of the lights in the bunker did too. 

Dean’s knees started to cramp after a while and he moved to get out of the bed, “I’m gonna get a drink and see if we got any lamps, you need anything?”

Castiel looked at Dean’s face, eyes tracing his every feature. He shook his head, “come back soon?”

“Always.” Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss Castiel before finally getting up.

———————

Sam sat in the kitchen, lamp on the table as he used what was left of his laptop battery to see if the Vamps were making anymore noise in town. 

Down the hall, he could hear Dean approaching and... Singing?

“Sugar, ahh honey, honey. You are my candy boy and you got me wanting you~ dah dah do do do~”

Dean walked in and paused, pajamas slung low on his hips, sweat making his skin shine in the low lighting. “We got anymore of those?” He asked as he went to the fridge for a beer.

“Yeah,” Sam cleared his throat, face red, “There’s one on the counter for you and Cas.”

Dean eyed both the lamps on the counter as he twisted the top off his beer and tossed the cap on the table, nearly hitting Sam’s laptop in the process, “Only gonna need one.”

“I figured,” Sam avoided eye contact as Dean sat at the table.

Dean smirked and breathed out a laugh, “sorry ‘bout the lights.”

“Mm-hm.” Sam hummed, eye laser focused on the screen.

“Come on, you gonna be weird about this?” Dean asked, “me and Cas have been dating for a long time now. Bound to happen sooner or later.” 

“It’s not that. I mean it kind of is,” Sam gestured up and looked at the shattered lights on the ceiling, “Is this gonna happen every time?”

“I don’t know, kinda hot in the moment, but it’s gonna be expensive after a while.” Dean tried to laugh it off but Sam still looked constipated. “What’s your deal, man. Are you not cool with me and Cas?”

“No, Dean. I’m fine with you and Cas being together. I just...” Sam finally looked up, guilt shining in his eyes, “You’ve both been feeling like crap for weeks because I told you Cas didn’t want it and I told Cas that if you did you could take care of it yourself.”

“Sam, it ain’t your problem.” Dean got up and grabbed another beer, passing it to Sam as he sat down again, “Me and Cas are terrible at communicating. Sure you didn’t help the situation but you didn’t know any better.”

They clinked their beers together, “if you say so. Speaking of communicating, was it you quitting hunting that got Cas “in the mood”?”

“Nah, he thought I was cheatin’” Dean said as he sipped his beer.

“He what?” Sam asked, “you would never.” He looked offended.

“Yeah, well I guess he didn’t know I was at the bar hunting the Vamp nest. Thought I was hooking up with strangers because I didn’t want him.” Dean tried not to let the pain of that statement leak into his tone. He wasn’t successful. 

Sam looked guilty again, “Man, it’s my fault.”

“Yeah, maybe it is.” Dean stood up, ready to leave this conversation. He got Cas in the end, that’s all that mattered.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?” Sam asked, stopping Dean from leaving. 

“Ha, yeah. You can finish this hunt.” Dean said as he grabbed one of the lamps and began to leave the room, “Get some lightbulbs while you’re at it!”

——————

Dean turned on the lamp as he walked down the hall, stepping around broken glass. He breathed in and smiled, happy that he and Castiel had worked it out. He couldn’t have made a deal for a better ending then this. He came back into the room and was immediately pushed against the door by a very naked Castiel. “A man could get used to this.” Dean smiled into the heated kiss Castiel gave him.

“My turn, Dean.” Castiel said as he walked backwards, pulling Dean with him. He took the lamp and set it on the desk as they passed, hands and lips never leaving Dean, even as his legs hit the bed and he fell to sit on the mattress. After a few moments, he finally pulled back, lips slick, pupils blown wide, “I want to know how it feels.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean pulled Castiel up and guided him to lay face down on the bed, a pillow under his hips. “Let’s erase that bad memory with a good one, yeah?” Dean asked as he pulled his pajama pants off. 

Dean climbed over Castiel, settling on his thighs and ran his hands from Castiel’s lower back to his shoulders, pressing his chest down against him as he went up. He breathed in Castiel’s natural sent, nose caressing his ear. The way Castiel’s breath quickened made him feel empowered and he rubbed his cock between the angel’s cheeks. Slowly, he rolled his hips forward drinking in every soft breath. Dean looked up and licked up the side of his neck, watching as Castiel’s hand ran up the sheet and gripped it in his fist as he trailed his fingers back down Castiel’s side, resting his hand on his hip. 

“Do you mind?” Dean asked, tapping his pointer and middle finger against Castiel’s hip bone. His fingers were instantly slick.

“Please, Dean.”

“Anything for you, Honey.” Dean said softly as he lifted up a bit and slid his hand between them. 

He traced a finger from Castiel’s tailbone to where they both wanted it the most. He slipped a finger inside, gently, knowing it was Castiel’s first time but Castiel was already slick on the inside, open and wanting. “Shit,” Dean whispered as he easily pressed in another. “When did you do this?” He asked as he began moving his fingers.

“When you went to get the lamp. I wanted to be ready for you.” Castiel answered, voice strained, “You won’t hurt me. So please, Dean. Inside.”

“Hang on just-“ Dean was interrupted as Castiel arched his back, letting out a low grunt, “There it is.”

Dean added another finger and rubbed the pads of them down, feeling high with every sigh Castiel let out as Dean rubbed his prostate. 

“I feel so full,” Castiel said as he glanced back at Dean, “I am also leaking all over the pillow and feel like I need to urinate.” 

Dean paused, “That’s normal. Do you want me to stop?” 

“If you wish to die.” Castiel snarked, lifting his hips up, back onto Dean’s fingers. “I want to have you inside me. I need it.”

Dean gave once last pump of his fingers and made sure to slowly drag them over the lump as he pulled them out. He shivered as his dick magically slicked up, courtesy of Castiel. He lined up and gave Castiel a light kiss on his cheek, then he slid inside. He rocked forward as Castiel sucked in a deep breath.

“Good?” Dean asked, groaning as Castiel clenched around him.

“A moment, please.” Castiel said, slowly moving his own hips, trying to get used to the feeling. Dean shifted then, angling further down so he would rub against his prostate. “Ha, yes, yes, yes. Move, move.”

Dean thrusted at a steady pace, getting faster as Castiel began making more noises, spurring them both on. The whispered stream of “yes” escaping his lips with every push was like music to Dean’s ears. He glanced behind himself as the lamp started to get brighter, glowing bright and blue, just like Castiel’s grace. It was so hot to him to know he was making his angel feel that good. He lifted up enough to be able to grip Castiel’s side with one hand while the other reached up and held onto Castiel’s where it was still tightly gripping the sheets. This forced Castiel to lift up more onto his knees, his free arm resting on the bed, using the rest of his strength to hold his face out of the pillows. The new position made his cock rub against the pillow under him with every thrust forward and brought him even closer to the feeling he craved. 

“Dean, I’m gonna-“ Castiel broke off with a shout as Dean thrusted forward with more force, nearly sending him down as he began to orgasm. “Dean!”

“Cas!” 

//“Seriously guys!”//

They rode out the wave together, Dean slowing to a stop as Castiel’s legs began to shake uncontrollably. They collapsed down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Dean glanced at the lamp.

“Didn’t break. Should I take that as an insult?” He asked as he slid off Castiel and laid next to him. He gave his lover a goofy smile as he opened his eyes, burry and unfocused. 

“You are good at that, Dean.” Castiel said, scooting closer so they could hold each other. He buried his head into Dean’s chest, “Too good. I can’t feel my legs.” 

Dean yawned, then I guess my job here is done.” He trailed off as the day finally caught up to him. 

“Rest, Dean. I will be here when you wake up.” Castiel kissed his chest, pulling him closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Honey.” Dean mumbled, then fell asleep.

——————

“Seriously guys!” Sam yelled as he watch smoke rise from his sparking laptop. “Oh no, it’s fine. Just my brother and his angel breaking my laptop with their sex...”

Sam rolled his eyes and got up, going for another beer.

“They owe me a new laptop.” He said as he closed the fridge and twisted off the cap of his beer. “Bet Dean’s TV in the “Dean Cave” isn’t broken..”

“Sam.”

“Holy-! Jesus, Cas. You scared the hell out of me!” Sam said, then, “oh god.” 

Castiel stood in front of him with the same pajama pants Dean was wearing earlier. He was happy for them, he was! He didn’t mean to be part of the reason they broke up and wanted to make it up to them but if they kept breaking his things and showing up half naked in each other’s clothes he was definitely going to reconsider breaking them up. His precious laptop... Then again, Dean was happy. He was singing for Christ’s sake! Sam glanced over to the table as his laptop shot out another spark.

“Are you going to keep breaking my things?” Sam asked and raised an eyebrow as Castiel stood still and silent.

Then, Castiel strode forward, getting right in Sam’s personal space, “I like you, Sam. I do. But if you ever get in the way of Dean’s happiness again I will smite you.” 

“Alright, man.” Sam cleared his throat and leaned back, “I love my brother and he loves you. I promise I wont do something like that again. Plus, I’m going out tomorrow first thing to finish that Vamps nest. There will be plenty of time for you two to catch up without me and my electronics getting in your way.” He held his hands up, beer in one, showing he meant no harm.

“Good.” Castiel said, “well. Good luck with the hunt.” He turned to leave, saying, “Get some lightbulbs while you’re at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always welcome :)
> 
> I have a few more Ideas for this story line, riddled with more “angst with a happy ending.” I am not reliable and I am often too sad to do much, but if you would like more updates (when I finally feel alive enough to do things with my life) please consider subscribing to or bookmarking the series!
> 
> All the love to you!


End file.
